


A Bit Of Sparkle In The Dreary Night

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed, Bloodborne
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Short, Story Fragment, To Be Continued?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: Jacob and Evie have found themselves in Yharnam on the night of the hunt.For Cross Our Hearts Day 5: Sparkle and Day 6: In Spite.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Cross Our Hearts





	A Bit Of Sparkle In The Dreary Night

The hunchbacked giant fell on its face, finally dead. It had put up a hell of a fight.

Eagle-eyed Jacob saw some shining things spill out of its shirt pocket. He bent down to check it out. In spite of all the weird and unearthly goings-on around him, Jacob still liked a bit of sparkle. 

"Ey, sister, it dropped some coins!" he called to Evie.

"No need to yell, I'm right here," she said, stepping up beside him. 

Jacob zipped his lips and held up a coin to show her. The surface was golden under bits of dried dirt, and there were faint letters embossed around the edges, which Jacob couldn't read because the embossment was worn down from the passage of time.

Evie only glanced at it a half second. "What are we going to use money for, it's night-time, the shops are all closed up!"

"Well it won't be night forever," Jacob responded.

Evie got out her pocket watch. "Jacob, it's been night for nearly fifteen hours," she said, her tone dark as death.

[Jacob looked up into the brown-and-red sky.](https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-C4Fr_ka-iFA/VfS8aZh2OtI/AAAAAAAAJqs/XWIz1uoxXEg/s1600/2.png) An eerie howl echoed through the dark clouds over them. "Yes, well..." He didn't want to think about possibly being trapped in an endless night of beasts and blood magic. "Maybe we can find someone to trade with."

"Nobody wants to talk to us, though," Evie said with a sigh. "Nobody except that strange person in the chapel."

"You're forgetting Gilbert," Jacob said, pocketing the coins. "He's a friendly enough fellow."

"Yes, true. I hope he's doing all right." Evie shook some discolored blood off her [kukri](https://assassinscreed.fandom.com/wiki/Legendary_Assassin_Kukri) and slipped it into her belt. "We'd best move on."

**Author's Note:**

> Notes for Bloodborne nerds: The twins are in the Evening time-phase and haven't visited the Dream yet (because they're That Good). When (if) they do, Evie will take the Threaded Cane starter weapon and I haven't really decided what Jacob will take. Perhaps Hunter's Axe. Although he definitely prefers the Kirkhammer when he can get it, and Evie may eventually switch to Blade(s) of Mercy.
> 
> It's been night for nearly fifteen hours but they didn't really take that long to fight to Cathedral Ward. They took a sleep time in Oedon Chapel.


End file.
